mushroom_kingdom_showdownfandomcom-20200214-history
Diddy Kong
Diddy Kong is an unlockable character in the game. He was added in v.0.8. Moveset Basic Moveset: * Slap: By pressing the attack button, Diddy Kong will slap the enemy. This melee attack does 2 damage. * Lunge: By holding down and pressing the attack button, Diddy Kong will lunge forward. This melee attack does 2 damage. * Air Punch: While jumping and pressing the attack key, Diddy Kong will punch downwards in the air. This melee attack does 2 damage. Using this move repeatedly in the air will cause Diddy to hover. * Spin Attack: While running and using the attack key, Diddy Kong will attack in a spinning-wheel motion.. This melee attack does 1 damage. * Double Punch: By tapping either side button and the attack button, Diddy Kong will punch with both hands to the side. This melee attack does 3 damage. Specials: * Peanut Pistol: By pressing the special button, Diddy Kong will use his Peanut Pistol to shoot the enemy, like in Donkey Kong 64 and many another DK titles. This ranged attack and deals 2 damage. * Banana Peel: By pressing down and the special button, Diddy Kong will throw out a banana peal on the ground. This special attack does 0 damage, but stuns the enemy for a short period of time. * Barrel Jetpack: By pressing the up button and the special button, Diddy Kong will use his jetpack and launch high in the air. This melee attack does 3 damage. Showdown Attack: * Peanut Wave: Diddy Kong shoots out 6 waves of peanuts, with 3 coming each time. Each peanuts do 2 damage. Attributes Diddy Kong ranks 7th in the current tier list. Diddy Kong is a very counterpick-heavy character. When up against a powerhouse, Diddy has trouble fending off against them, even against those lower than him. However, Diddy is very effective against those with rushdown-heavy based gameplay and those who can't rack up damage effectively. Diddy Kong has his way of doing so, with an exclusive technique called fast aerialing. Due to the momentum cancelling effects in his aerial attack, he can immediately fast-fall and combo into one of his normals for a quick, effective combo. Another aspect of him is his specials, which are an interesting case. His Peanut Popgun is a decent projectile, and his Barrel Jetpack is a decent escape move and travels very high, making Diddy the one of the only characters that can effectively get back to the stage. Then there's his Banana Peels. They can be efficient for his combo game, but they deal no damage, and instead they "stun" the opponent for a brief amount of time. By that it means the same time as the frames of a typical hurting animation. That can hinder Diddy in some areas, especially since he is already very weak on his own. Though Diddy Kong, despite having a steeper learning curve than any other character, is well worth the time spent playing as him. Special technique: Fast Aerialling When Diddy Kong performs his aerial just before he leaves the ground, he can immediately fast fall and when timed right can activate another move to combo into. How to UnlockCategory:V.0.8 SPOILERS! Complete a Showdown match as Donkey Kong fighting another Donkey Kong. Trivia *Diddy Kong, Mibus, and King Boo the only characters to have no skin swaps in the full game. * Diddy Kong's banana is the only trap move that deals no damage. * Diddy's artwork is actually upside down Gallery Diddy Kong Unlock.png|The message displayed when Diddy Kong is unlocked. Diddy_Kong_Artwork_-_Mario_Hoops_3-on-3.png|Diddy Kong's artwork used in the game. diddykong.png|Diddy Kong's Newcomer Image Category:Characters Category:Lightweight Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Unsorted